Cowboy, Take Me Away
by Elle Em
Summary: One of the boys having an off day NICK/GREG SLASH


Cowboy, Take Me Away

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! CSI belongs to CBS, Mr. Jerry Bruckheimer, etc...Lyrics are from "Cowboy Take Me Away" by the Dixie Chicks.

* * *

He was picking up the dirty laundry that had accumulated over the past week, some of which were now lying on the bedroom floor and a few others had migrated to several different surfaces across the room, randomly strewn, and stranded where they were discarded at the time.

_I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

He took a look around and wondered, _when had this place become such a dump? I mean, sure, I've always been a neat freak…you had to be if you worked in the country's second best Crime Lab (where everyone expected more of you) and organizational skills were a requirement, **not** an option._

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars_

So when had all of that changed? His clothes were no longer placed neatly in his hamper anymore, the damn groceries hadn't been done in what looked like over a week, and the garbage _still_ had to be taken out. To top it all off, the job wasn't getting any easier either…

_Oh it sounds good to me I said_

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you_

Assault, Theft, Rape, Murder…senseless deaths, pointless crimes, defenceless victims, that's all he saw day in and day out…what had once given him purpose, and made him feel like he was makin' a difference, now left him bone weary and disillusioned…

_I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall_

The lights of the Strip, gaudy and blaring, luring innocent victims to their imminent fall…they used to draw him in as well, excite him like no other place had in his life, make him feel alive to be part of the night when the whole place primaly pulsed with raw energy…

_I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile_

…he had merged with it's core, taking and feeding off that vibrancy, he had let the nervous thrum of the crowd flow through his veins, let the City take him in as he fed his baser instincts so he could keep going, keep searching, keep getting that much closer to solving the whole puzzle; the whys, the whos, the hows, all falling neatly into place as he worked methodically and single mindedly to find justice for the fallen… 

_Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me_

All for what though? So that the whole process can be revisited all over again the next night? Oh, but this time it was different! A different vicitim, a different crime, and a different suspect, all given birth under the constant incandescent lights of the City…

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you_

He sighed heavily, as he bent to pick up the last piece of clothing, when suddenly he felt himself being pulled back into strong arms that snaked its way from behind, only to wrap him in a full body hug, back to chest, ass nestled against hard groin, head nuzzling his neck, as he rested it against strong shoulders, arms firmly holding him in place, while they made him let go of the small pile in his hands…

_I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me_

…he leaned into the touch, as it kneaded his tense muscles, coasted across his bare skin and brushed against sensitive spots, which were now begging to be caressed; he let go as the reverent hands methodically removed every last piece of clothing he wore, and laid him down on the bed to pay homage to his body. He gave them free reign; he didn't want to think anymore, he just wanted to feel, to be pleasured, to be protected and not be the protector for once…

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you  
Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away.  
Closer to you_

"I didn't think you liked country music."

"It's not so bad."

He sighed with satisfaction as he let himself be wrapped up in those strong arms once again, and let the cover of darkness lull him into sleep. Tomorrow will come, but tonight was his to do with as he pleased.

* * *

A/N: Most of the stuff I write is inspired by songs, this one was no different. I was thinking ofsomeone specific while writing this, hope you guys got it, but either way I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please R&R if you have the time, because I'd love to get some feedback and I'd like to improve on my writing as well...thanks for reading! 


End file.
